


Tops, Switches and Bottoms - a Saioumota crackfic

by kokichism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fun, Gay, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wanted to write saioumota and it turned out like this, I'm not even sure what this is, Innocent Flirting, M/M, Multi, Saioumota is like my reason to breathe atm, Sorry Not Sorry, Switches, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, bottoms, it's like they are on drugs?, seriously, tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Three lovely boys trying to figure out what the rest of the guys are, tops, bottoms and switches! They are also trying to figure stuff themselves as well.Crackfics ftw! (This is the first time i write a crackfic pls help)AU Where there is no killing game and they just live a communal life?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Tops, Switches and Bottoms - a Saioumota crackfic

A certain purple haired boy was sitting underneath a tree having a book on his lap. He was bored out of his mind not sure what to do…

“Good morning, sidekick!!” a loud – obnoxious – voice boomed as he heard a thud right beside him. He smirked. Now he knew how to cure his boredom.

“Good morning Ouma-kun.” a softer and quieter voice was heard as the other person sat a little more elegantly.

“Uggh you two again? Can’t a supreme leader have peace in a god damn killing game?” the small boy whined and closed his book. “Juuuust kidding! I love you guys! So much I could eat you up- oh but that’s a lie I’m sure if I tried to eat Momo-chan I would get stupid-“

“Hey!”

“-But that’s a lie isn’t it, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi’s small voice was heard. 

“hmm…I guess. Maybe I wanted to only eat my beloved Saihara-chan!” the gremlin grinned making the ultimate detective blush heavily and hide his face with his hat. “Awww don’t be shy I mean, you made me scream last night, you’re such a good boyfriend~” Kokichi purred almost and was clinging to Shuichi’s arm.

“What?!?” the other two stared shocked.

“W-Why are you shocked?!” Kaito pointed a finger at Shuichi and Kokichi laughed.

“Nishishi~ It’s a lie! I mean, I’m clearly a top!” he huffed proudly sticking his chest out in a playful manner. 

“That’s wrong!! I mean…let’s elaborate that!” Shuichi pointed out and pushed Kokichi away by his face who pouted in return.

“Hmph! Fine! What do you mean?”

“L-Let’s see how you would be a top with the people from here!” Shuichi said at first a bit louder but his voice gradually lowered.

“Okay..hm let’s start with Rantaro. He would clearly be a top right?” Kaito said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t mind if Rantaro came to my room at night and-Ow!” a small gentle punch collided with the back of his head. “Meanie!! I mean, come on Rantaro is hot! You can’t really say no.” Kokichi puffed his cheeks cutely.

“Hmm..okay then, what about Kiibo?”

“Oh Kiiboy is definitely a bottom!” 

“Hmm..” both taller males stared at him and blushed slightly.

“Hey don’t go imagining weird stuff!!!” he whacked their heads as a small blush crept over his cheeks. 

“Well, we could see him as a bottom, or a switch maybe? Like Saihara who's a bottom...probably!” Kaito pointed out and Shuichi’s eyes widened.

“I’m a bottom?”

“You didn’t notice?!” Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “I mean I think some of the guys here would be able to top you, but also I believe you would be able to top some others.” he glances at Kokichi who just raised an eyebrow.

“Shumai wouldn’t top me! That is a fact!” Kokichi exclaimed. “I’m gonna prove this!” He moved closer to Shuichi and pushed him back leaning against him, and getting between his legs as the poor detective felt himself tremble. 

“O-Ouma-kun!!” he exclaimed his whole face burning as the gremlin just smirked and leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

“You’re so cute like that Saihara-chan~ I could just…eat you up~” he purred moving a finger down Shuichi’s torso making the other boy squirm uncomfortably.  
“E-Enough, enough!” Kaito had also a big blush on his face watching the other two. He was a bit attracted to both of them, so this was doing certain things to him.  
“Okay okay! Nishishi!” Kokichi giggled and sat up. The detective stayed there for a few seconds feeling uncomfortable but quickly hugged his knees. He didn’t want Kokichi to notice that he got a little bit excited as well. He glanced at Kaito thankfully.

“Th-thank you. N-now let’s move o-on uh Gonta.” he cursed himself.

“That’s easy Shumai, he is physically a top but I believe he would make a great bottom as in personality!” Kokichi placed a hand on his chin in mock thinking.  
“I doubt it, I mean he grew up like in the jungle. He would definitely top.” Kaito said and leaned against the tree next to Kokichi as Shuichi did the same and glanced over.

“What about Ryoma?” Kokichi inquired.

“I don’t even wanna know honestly…” Shuichi murmured rubbing his head. “Kiyo?”

“I…think a switch!” Kaito nodded proudly. “I mean, he would be flirty right?”

“Yes I think he is a switch as well, because I’ve seen him watching Rantaro from afar, but also once he asked me to tie me up in some red rope thingy. I skedaddled.” the purple gremlin said snorting as the other two stared at him surprised.

“He asked you that?!” Kaito grumbled feeling a bit jealous and Shuichi shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, but as I said! I run away and he didn’t ask again! I think he has some problems but nevertheless he is hot…if you don’t consider he likes that BDSM stuff…” Kokichi nodded to himself and laughed. “Now Kaito it’s your turn!”

“I’m definitely a top.” the tallest of the three said in a heartbeat.

“Well…I guess? Can you prove that?” Kokichi smirked slightly as Kaito raised an eyebrow and moved to him. “N-Not me!! on Saihara-chan!” he pointed out and Kaito smirked.

“Why are you scared?”

A huff left the other boy’s lips. “As if!! Supreme leaders aren’t scared of anything!! Bring it on, idiot!” he said as a light blush had already formed on his cheeks and his back was against Shuichi’s shoulder, who just watched and moved his hand around Kokichi’s waist making the smaller boy squeak.

“Y-You caught me by surprise before Ouma-kun. I won’t let that happen again. I'm not a bottom...I-I might be a switch” he whispered innocently and unintentionally breathing into the others’ ear while Kaito crawled over between Kokichi’s legs and smirked slightly seeing Shuichi acting like that. He moved closer to Kokichi.

“You’re so cute spreading like that in front of me...” Kaito whispered closely and Kokichi squirmed a bit trying to escape the two males. 

“Th-That’s a double attack!! So unfair!! Abort!! Fucking Abort mission!!” he squirmed more and tried to leave Shuichi’s arms but the other held him tightly. Kaito smirked moving closer before his hands found their way in kokichi’s sides and started tickling him. 

“hee!! No no- hahaha not there!! Momo-taa hahaha nooo Shumai help mee!!!” the panta lover squealed and thrusted around.

“That’s what you get for thinking you can top people! Ha ha ha!” Kaito said in booming and evil tone as Shuichi smiled watching them.

“Woah-“ a sudden move Kokichi made launched him forward, his lips landing accidentally against Kaito’s as the both quickly moved back and so did Kokichi escaping their grasps.

“H-Ha!! That was so fucking gay!!” He exclaimed breathlessly. “Fucking revenge!!!” He raised his hands to seem taller but failed with how disheveled he looked.

“Ouma-kun you’re the gayest of all of us.” Shuichi said still extremely flustered by the kiss, hiding his face behind his hat.

“I-Indeed!! You once run around in just your McDonald’s underwear only wrapped in an LGBT flag! You even got Tenko cheering for you at that time!” Kaito exclaimed defensively.

“I didn’t kiss any boys yet though!!! Or did i?? Am I lying?? Am I ? Am I?!” the gremlin said smirking and crossing his arms still trying to seem intimidating but his mop of hair being everywhere didn’t help, only looking like a child.

“Well…” Shuichi glanced at Kaito in a weird manner.

“Let’s change that, shall we?!” Kaito smirked and they both stood up and started chasing the other boy who screamed almost bloody murder.

He got kisses in the end though, so it’s okay, in his mind then…

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a crackfic? I hope it doesn't seem I'm trying too hard (^.^") I just want my bois to have fun tbh! They deserve laughs, happiness and love yes!!  
> Sorry if my own opinions on the boys(on who's top and switch and such) is different than yours, I would love to know what you think about them?  
> I really hope it's funny...sorry if it's not!  
> Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
